


Undercover

by cherishingstydia



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, I don’t know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Tim & Lucy have to go undercover as a couple together at a fancy party.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> First Tucy/Chenford fic shipped them since 1x01 immediately when they looked at eachother. Send me ideas if you want more Chenford fics (I’m also on tumblr @cherishingstydia I just don’t write full on smut)

Tim was gunning for the chance to go undercover. He loved undercover work he found it to be exhilarating. When Tim found out Lucy would be joining him he was less than thrilled. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her around or anything it’s just he felt the need to keep her out of any harm ever since her rescue. Which is challenging considering their line of work.  
Eddie   
Lucy had on a long gown and Tim was wearing a Tux.

“How do I look?” Lucy asked posing.

“How you always do.” Tim answered.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

They’d arrived at the party. Lucy wanted to go around separately, but Tim insisted they needed to stay with each other. Lucy agreed because there was no point in arguing with Tim she didn’t want to cause a scene.

They crept up into the home office to try to find some sort of evidence when they heard the floor creaking outside. 

“Ah shit.” Tim groaned.

Lucy quickly pushed Tim into the desk chair.

“What are you doing boot?” Tim asked in confusion.

“Don’t be mad it’s the only way we won’t be caught.” Lucy said nervously climbing on the chair and straddling Tim, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him. Tim wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her back. They were so caught up in the kiss they hadn’t even realized someone come in the room.

“Excuse me!” A loud voice roared almost causing Lucy to fall off Tim’s lap. It was a house keeper.

“Sorry!” Lucy laughed. “I just can’t keep my hands off him.”

“Yeah uh sorry.” Tim said clearing his throat.

“Ok you two better get back to the party.” The house keeper said leaving the room.

“Wow that was close!” Lucy laughed.

“Uh Lucy...I um mean boot get off my lap ok.” Time demanded.

“Sorry.” Lucy said quickly standing up. “We should get back in there.” Lucy grabbed Tims hand.

They returned to the party where dancing had now begun. 

“Let’s dance!” Lucy grinned.

“I don’t dance.” Tim groaned.

“Yeah well tonight you aren’t you so I think this you loves to dance. Let’s go!” Lucy whispered and Tim complied following her to the dance floor.

Tim held Lucy close and eventually she had her head resting on his chest.

“When I said you look how you always do I just I meant you’re always beautiful. Gown, uniform or whatever.” Tim said softly.

Lucy smiled as she pulled away from Tim looking him right in the eyes before he slowly leaned down applying a soft kiss to her lips.


End file.
